Home is where the heart is
by Anime Onie
Summary: Lum decides to take a trip home and visit her family again, only she's taking Ataru with her...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting cross-legged floating in the air, Lum looks down at Ataru. "Darling...What are you doing?" Sniggering, Ataru turns the page of a girly magazine. Stepping lightly onto the ground, she lays down next to Ataru. "Darling...?" Glancing at Lum, he sighs. "Lum, go bother someone else" Jumping up, Lum growls. "Darling!" Zapping him with electricity, she jumps up and storms off. Turning back to the magazine, Ataru continues ogling the pictures.

*--------------------------------)(-------------------------------*

****

Home is where the heart is #1

A Urusei Yatsura Fan Fiction 

By Anime Onie

*--------------------------------)(-------------------------------*

Stepping into the kitchen, Lum tilts her head and sniffs. "Okaa-san, it smells nice" Turning, Mrs. Moroboshi Smiles faintly. "Well, I'm glad someone appreciates what I do" turning back to the stove, Mrs. Moroboshi sighs. "But I slave all day everyday and the rewards are measly. But NOW!" turning cranky, Mrs. Moroboshi starts to bang around the kitchen. "But now that baka is bringing his friends around and I have to cook for all THEM!" Turning to face Lum, Mrs. Moroboshi clasps her hands together and lowers her head. "I never should have had him!" A thud erupts from upstairs. "O...OKAA-SAN!!!" Turning back to the stove, Mrs. Moroboshi continues slaving away. Smiling faintly, Lum quietly tip toes away. Floating out to the back, Lum sits mid air and sighs. "Lum Chan! Lum Chan!" Grasping at the air, Ten slowly makes his way over to Lum. "Lum Chan! What's the matter?" Lum sighs again. "Ten. I was thinking I should go home for a visit" Ten lets out a squeal and rolls over. Stopping mid celebration, Ten floats down to Lum's eye level. "Why are you so sad then?" Hunching over, Lum looks at the grass. "I don't want to leave Darling. I know that if I go away, Darling will get into some sort of girl trouble..." Ten scoffs. "Lum, isn't it about time you left that looser?" Lum shakes her head slowly. "Darling...I could never leave my Darling!" Looking up at Ten, Lum smiles. "Do you think Darling would come with me?" Ten looses his concentration and crashes into the ground. "L...Lum! You can't be serious! If you take that Baka to Planet Urusei... well, there'll be a lot of trouble!" Lum giggles and tilts her head. "Ten Chan, Darling has been home before. Although it wasn't for long, he did cause a lot of trouble" Ten shakes his head sadly. "Lum, You're one weird Oni!" Looking at Ten with her blue eyes, Lum claps her hands. Jumping up, she laughs excitedly. "I'm gonna go tell Darling!" Watching Lum fly off, Ten Chan sighs. "There's gonna be a lot trouble soon..."

Hoping over the railings daintily, Lum peers into Ataru's room. Seeing no one there, Lum rushes in. "Darling! Darling, where are you?" Looking around feverently, Lum starts to get mad. "Darling! If you don't come out, I'll blast you out!" raising her finger, a lightning bolt appears. "Darling! I'll count to 3!" Peering through the crack of the door, Mr. Moroboshi gasps nervously. Rushing in, he throws him self at Lum's feet. "L... Lum! Please don't wreck my house anymore! I'm still paying for it!!!" Looking down curiously, Lum drops her hand. Silently, she turns her back and strides over to Ataru's closet flinging it open, Lum starts pushing aside clothes and other such things. Sighing with relief, Mr. Moroboshi exits his son's room. Giving up on the closet, Lum glances around the room. "Darling...?" seeing no where else that Ataru could hide, Lum flies out the window. "Darling? Darling?" Flying away from the Moroboshi house, Lum starts to search the city. 

Arriving at the Moroboshi house, the boys who love Lum group look up to the sky, only to see Lum flying out from the window. Letting out a cry, the boys start waving their arms. "Lum! Lum! Lum!"

Peering out from the alleyway, Ataru makes sure the coast is clear before stepping out. Laughing, Ataru swaggers down the road. Seeing a pretty woman emerge from a shop, Ataru makes a beeline for her. "Phone number? How about a date?" Slapping Ataru away, the woman quickly makes her escape. Seeing this from above, Lum sighs with disappointment. "Oh Darling..." Continuing his Girl hunt, Ataru peers into the window of a women's boutique. Smiling lecherously, Ataru starts drooling. Seeing a pervert at their window, the women inside start screaming. "Pervert!" Holding up his notebook, Ataru grins. "Phone Number? Date?" Rushing out, a sales women lashes out at Ataru with a broom. "Ew! get away! Shoo!" Narrowly escaping the beating of his life, Ataru leans against a wall and takes a breath. Standing up straight, Ataru raises a fisted hand to his chest. "I won't give up!" Laughing, Ataru runs off eagerly. 

Frowning, Lum rolls onto her stomach and looks down at Ataru. "Darling no Baka!" Pointing her finger, Lum fires off a round of lightning bolts. 

Being zapped numerous times by lightning, Ataru instantly looks to the sky. "LUM! what are you doing!" Dropping down lightly, Lum stands before him. "Darling..." Ataru turns away from her. "Darling!" jumping at him, Lum wraps her arms around Ataru and zaps him again. Lifting him up into the air, Lum flies off home. "Darling! tonight, we leave for Planet Urusei. You're coming with me!" Lum informs Ataru excitedly. Exhausted from all the electricity, Ataru can only moan from annoyance. 

"NANI???" Jumping up in union, the boys who love Lum group glare at Ataru. Turning to Lum, Megane takes control of the situation. "L...Lum, you mean you're taking that Baka to your planet while you visit your family?" Lum beams and nods. "Hai! Darling and I are taking a vacation!" Megane shakes his head pitifully. Ataru jumps up and glares at everyone at the table. "Lum's going home, and I'm staying here! no one can make me change my mind!" dropping to a sitting position, Ataru pouts angrily. Temper flaring, Lum grabs onto his arm. "Darling!" zapping him, Lum can see the expression of the people around her. letting go of Ataru, Lum's eyes waver. "D...Darling..." Letting out a wail, Lum starts to cry. Jumping up, Megane leads the attack against Ataru. Kicking and punching him, Megane growls at Ataru. "You dare to make Lum cry? You'll apologize and take this trip with her. and you'll bring her back too!" Wounded in body and pride, Ataru repents. standing up, Lum smiles evilly. "Darling! I knew you'd agree" Bearing her teeth, Lum laughs. hearing a knock at the door, Mrs. Moroboshi gets up wearily. Returning from the door, Mrs. Moroboshi is followed by Sakura Cherry and Ran. Picking up the remains of dinner and the dishes, Mrs. Moroboshi returns to her prison in the kitchen. Looking around at the familiar scene, Sakura sensei sighs and sits down. Cherry starts scavenging at the remains of their dinner. "Oji San!" Sakura slaps Cherry and forces him to sit normally. Leering, Ataru slides up close to Ran. "Darling!" Ran flutters her eyelashes. "R...Ran chan!" snuggling into her lap, Ataru grins slyly. Frustrated, Lum strides over to the pair and grabs Ataru by his shirt. pulling him onto her lap, Lum sneers at Ran. sensing the tension, Sakura clears her throat. "Ahem! I heard you and Lum san are going to Planet Urusei..."

"That path is bad luck" Cherry interrupts. Forming a sign with his hands, Cherry sighs. "Such is fate" Jumping up, Ataru lashes out at Cherry. "You deranged old monk! is that all you can say!" Cherry looks up at Ataru's twisted face. "your face is full of bad luck!" he announces. Ataru glares at Cherry, his temper boiling overtime. Flying out the window, Cherry closes his eyes prophetically. "Such is fate"

Turning her attentions back to Ataru and Lum, Sakura flicks her hair behind her. "Lum San, I fear that bad luck will come of this trip" Lum frowns. "What is so bad about taking Darling home?" Standing up defensively, Lum clenches her fists. Smiling falsely at Lum, Ran stands up. "Lum Chan, you can always leave Darling here with me" "No" Lum states blankly. Crawling over to Ran like a worm, Ataru sniggers. "Ran Chan, I wanna stay here with you!" Ran bears her teeth at Lum. "Dar-ling!" she coos, leaning down towards Ataru, preparing to kiss him. Sighing with disgust, Sakura drops her head into her hands. Intercepting instantly, Lum holds onto Ataru. "LUM! lemme go!" stretching out for Ran, Ataru struggles feverently. "Ran Chan!" Jumping in between Ataru and Ran, Megane tries to push Ataru away. Furious, Lum cries out. "Darling! Repent! DIVINE RETRUBUTION!!!" Falling unconscious, Ataru slumps lifelessly in Lum's arms. Sneering at Ran, Lum lifts Ataru mid air. "Farewell. Darling and I will be taking our trip now!" Floating out the window, Lum takes a breath. "UFO! come out!" Appearing from the clouds, Lum's UFO hovers above Lum. Clustering around Lum, Megane, Perm, and Chibi try to hold onto her. Flying up, Lum zooms through the gateway and into the cockpit. Laying Ataru down, Lum turns and returns back to the house. "Ten Chan! Ten chan, where are you? we're going now!" Standing still and tall, the boys who love Lum group salute Lum. "Lum San, please return safely" Emerging from upstairs, Ten chan struggles to get to Lum hurriedly. Returning to the UFO, Lum and Ten buckle themselves into the chairs. Glancing at Ataru to make sure he's still there; Lum launches off, destination Planet Urusei. 

*--------------------------------)(-------------------------------*

Author's Note---) I know it's short, and I don't know why I want to do this in small chapters, but I do... u_u sorry. I hope you read the other parts. And I hope you'll notify me of any mistakes I made...also, the fourth boy of Lum lovers group...name please...???

Um...Now, on to the reviewing... ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes, Ataru looks up to a strange ceiling and sits up abruptly. "WHAT"S GOING ON HERE!!!" he yells, angered by the strangeness of this new place. Raising his hand to his head, Ataru rubs it. "Ow!" he winces. Jumping up from the huge bed, Ataru races to the window. looking out, he is shocked to see nothing but the vastness of space. below the window, is a city. Rubbing his head, Ataru finally remembers what happened. Spinning around, he growls. "L... LUM!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Home is where the heart is #2

A Urusei Yatsura Fan Fiction 

By Anime Onie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Floating in, Ten chan smirks. "Baka! Lum has gone out to meet some new suitors!!!" Glaring at Ten Chan, Ataru scoffs. "Yeah right, Why would Lum drag me all the way here if she wanted to meet some one new!" Pointing to his head, Ataru smirks. "you think I'm that stupid!" "Yes" Ten Chan announces bluntly. Tripping over, Ataru scowls. Crossing his arms, Ataru starts thinking deeply. 

__

'If Lum is off somewhere, No-one's watching over me! that means...' 

Sniggering, Ataru squeezes his hands together with glee. shaking his head in pity, Ten Chan pipes up. "Don't be so stupid! Lum asked me to follow you everywhere, and to punish you if needed...!" Storming in, Invader beams at Ataru. "son-in-law!" he booms. "I'm so glad you decided to visit again!" Bearing his teeth in an overly friendly manner, he picks Ataru up and squeezes him. "Lum didn't tell us you two were coming! It was such a surprise!" Laughing, he drops Ataru roughly and storms out again, leaving Ataru gasping for air. Laughing at his misfortune, Ten Chan waggles his way over to the window. Sliding over to the door, Ataru prepares to make his escape and go girl hunting, when the door slams into him, in turn crashing into the wall. "Darling!" Lum calls happily. Scanning the room, Lum gasps seeing only Ten Chan. "T... Ten chan! Where's Darling?" 

Spinning around, Ten scratches his head confused. "He was here just a minute ago" Hearing a groan from behind her, Lum partially jumps into the air and spins around. Falling wounded from behind the door, Ataru crashes to the ground. Sniggering, Ten Chan looses his concentration. "Hee hee, That Baka is hurt every time!" Flashing a glare at Ten Chan, Lum rushes over to Ataru and pulls his head onto her lap. "Darling? Are you okay?" twitching his hands, Ataru coughs. "L...Lum..." Squealing, Lum jumps up, letting Ataru's head crunch into the ground. Jumping up, Ataru glares at the aliens. Seeing Lum's look of sorrow, Ataru drops his hostility. Turning to face the window, Ataru can see Lum's reflection. placing her hand to the glass, Lum sighs. "Darling, if you want to go home, I can send you there..." Sniggering, Ataru claps his hands. "Home... " Stopping dead, Ataru scans his thoughts. 

__

'If Lum's sending me home, why isn't she coming with me...?'

looking craftily at Lum's reflection, Ataru frowns. "What's the catch?" Lum shakes her head. "Nothing! It's just that I'll send you home, and I'll be there a few days after..." Hearing the tone in Lum's voice, Ataru realizes she's planning something. Jumping up and down, Ataru points his finger at her. "Y... You're having a Party with out me, Aren't you Lum! You're gonna meet someone else!" Turning his back, Ataru pouts. "Go ahead, I don't care!" hopping over to Ataru, Lum points her finger and pushes it into his back. Electrocuting him, Lum walks out of the room quietly. Coughing up some smoke, Ataru looks to ten Chan for an explanation. Shrugging, Ten Chan floats after Lum. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, Baka!"

Being left alone in the room, Ataru crosses his arms. "What's Lum playing at? Where has she been? why is she so passive all of a sudden?" Dropping his arms, he shrugs. Seeing the doorway as an escape route, Ataru quickly peeks out the doorway before sneaking out. Passing a room, Ataru backtracks, having seen Lum. Sitting by herself, Lum sighs to herself. "I want Darling to trust me. the only way I can achieve that is by trusting darling..." Pulling her hair away from her face, Lum starts styling it in various looks. Pulling away from the doorway, Ataru gasps. Looking both ways, he starts to leave. 

__

'Lum... Trusting me? What has Lum been eating lately? her brains all messed up!' 

Breaking free of his thoughts, Ataru looks up and sees Benten walking towards him. Grinning evilly, he dashes into a doorway and hides. Preparing himself, Ataru is about to jump out at her, when he is yet again squashed behind the door. Falling to the ground, Benten looks pitifully at him. "I see Lum brought you with her..." she notes, and starts walking off. Crawling on his hands and knees after Benten, Ataru stops seeing her walk into where Lum is. Slamming the door behind her, Benten sits down. "Lum..." Turning to face her, Lum smiles faintly. "What are you doing here, Benten san?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crossing her legs, Benten leans back on her hands. "I heard you came back. how long are you staying?" Standing up, Lum walks over to the wall and leans against it. "a few days. But Darling might be going tomorrow" Frowning, Benten points to the door. "I think it might be today... I saw him outside before" Fearfully, Lum glances at Benten, but then relaxes. Confused, Benten sits up straight. "L...Lum san? aren't you going to punish him?" Lum shakes her head slowly. "I want Darling to trust me" Nodding, but still confused, Benten stands up. "Well I'll catch up with you later!" Waving, Benten quickly pulls open the door, hoping to catch Ataru eaves-dropping. Surprised, Benten is confronted by an empty hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having wandered off, Ataru was now completely lost. "Great way to escape... Now I'm more like touring the place!" he mutters. Looking at his surroundings, Ataru realizes that it's actually a nice place. "Wow! Huge..." he murmurs, awestruck at the room he's wandered into. vast and huge, Ataru notes it looks like a huge ballroom. seeing a shadowed figure on the other side, Ataru sneaks over to it. Seeing the figure become a pretty girl, Ataru sniggers quietly. Preparing to pounce, Ataru's body suddenly freezes. Looking down, Ataru can see nothing's holding him, yet he can't move. Looking back, the girl is still there. Using all his strength, Ataru tries to break free, but fails. falling to the floor, Ataru closes his eyes.

Floating around Ataru, are images of Lum. Dancing in and away from him, the images show many different versions of Lum. "Darling... Darling! Darling...?" Calling out to him, she holds out her hands. Confused, Ataru reaches out for an image and holds it's small hand. evaporating, the image disappears. "L...LUM!" turning around, Ataru is faced with another Lum. Smiling, She pulls Ataru into an embrace. Feeling a strange warmth flow through him as Lum hugs him, Ataru sighs contentedly. "Darling..." fading away, Ataru reaches out for the image. "Wait...!" passing through the image, Ataru looses the warmth in his body.

"Lum... Is this my heart?" he asks another image. Smiling, Lum turns her back to him and looks over her shoulder. she giggles and fades into the blackness. Looking frantically around himself, Ataru can see all the Images turning away from him and fading into the blackness around them. "Wait! Lum! Don't leave me!" 

Reaching out to the remaining image, Ataru grabs it around its waist and clings tightly to it. "Don't leave..." he whispers, clenching his eyes shut. Opening them, Ataru expects to see the image gone. seeing parts of a tiger striped bikini and swaying green hair, he looks up. Staring back at him with clear blue green eyes, is Lum. "D...Darling...?" she stammers. Eyes wide, Ataru realizes he's holding the real Lum. "L...Lum..." he murmurs, stunned. Turning his head, he presses his head to her stomach. "Lum" Confused, Lum's eyes start to sparkle. Brushing his hair, she smiles. Standing there, Lum and Ataru continue to embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee. what do you think? I'll finish it in the next chapter. I hope you review it! Ja Ne! A-Onie ^_^


End file.
